


Light breaks where no sun shines

by Bluefarewell



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Brotherhood of Mutants, Civil Rights Movement, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Historical References, M/M, Mutant Politics, Mutant Registration Act, Mutant Rights, Period-Typical Racism
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1968，他们为生存而斗争。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Women Walking Into an Advertising Agency

1968年4月4日16：12，曼哈顿，Wright & Harold广告公司。

  
他们走进展示现场的时候，Walt Wright还没有从晨间会议的昏昏欲睡中反应过来。“地狱火俱乐部的，不好应付。”他的合伙人善意地扔来一条薄荷糖，提醒他，他在戒烟。秘书将来访者引入会议室里，那两人相视一眼，并不交谈。隔着玻璃能够看到男人显眼而深邃的轮廓，与他的女秘书那一丝不乱的古典式金发。仿佛能看透人心中所想一般，她抬起双眼，投来犀利得近乎无礼的一瞥，让人联想起冰霜、玻璃或其他的东西。冰冷得让Walt挪开了视线，试图不与她的目光对上。他想起备忘录上写着来访者的姓名，尽管这时候已经没什么去温习的意义了。

  
“我们时间紧迫。”她淡淡地说。

“当然。”

Walt Wright说道，通知秘书叫来下属，隐约记起他们预约的日期并不是今天。

“不必，我们希望单独谈谈。”

这一次是男人开了口，上东区早期日耳曼移民的口音，犀利而刚硬。

他关上了门，不知怎么的，空气里有一丝紧张的气氛在游移，沉重得连水泥天花板上都要摇摇欲坠起来。

“坦白说，我很困惑。”他承认，“考虑到地狱火俱乐部的性质……请允许我问，我们能如何为贵机构效劳呢？”

“你们负责共和党中期选举三位提名人之一Robert Kelly团队的竞选宣传工作。”

“是的。”

“尽管还没有公示，但他两周后将在参议院发起变种人注册法案演讲，相关安排已经出炉，在可预见的几个月内还会继续下去。”

“没错。”他困惑地回答，并不清楚这番盘问的缘由。

她优雅地在烟缸边缘敲了敲女士香烟，淡漠地盯着Walt.

“我想，我们需要从你这里得到有关他的委托信息，所有的，包括接下来的安排。竞选集会、听证会、演说……一切。对于我们即将面临什么样的舆论，那很重要。”

“我不明白。”

Walt也瞪着她，惊讶于这番话的异想天开。

“我们不可能透露这些，这是商业原则，您知道的，小姐。即使我不该期待像您这样美丽的女士懂得这些见不得台面的事，”他看了看一言不发的男人，“您的上司也该明白。”

但男人耸了耸肩，表情一如既往，Walt绝望地想，显然不能指望他懂得识时务这一点。

“浪费时间，”她做了个不耐烦的手势，理都不理自己的上司，“看？我一早说过，让他自己说出来的话，我们都能省点力气。”

“Emma——”

叫Emma的女人回过头，看向男人，面无表情。后者迟疑着没有发话。

“对不起，但我要提醒您，女士，Wright & Harold公司的信誉——”

“像Senator Kelly的金主 Warren Worthington一样不值一提，”她打断他的话，“我知道你们被收购到沃辛顿财团旗下没多久，我也知道老Worthington是个骑墙派。想想看吧，一个把变种人亲儿子藏在家里的父亲支持注册法案？他前不久才秘密造访了变种人学校，你以为媒体会放过这个题材？Worthington的立场不稳早就不是什么新鲜事了，放弃Robert Kelly是早晚的事。聪明人就该知道适时抽手，比起反对演讲，你们还是操心一下他的选票比较好。”

他目瞪口呆地看着两人，仿佛在梦中。

“我不知道什么Warren Worthington，”Walt忍无可忍，觉得有什么东西在胃里炸开了，他拉开座椅，做了个请出门的手势，“如果两位的意图是来刺探我的委托人，那就等着收律师函吧。现在从我的办公室离开，你们今天给我添的麻烦已经够多了，女士。另外奉劝你一句，”他对男人吼道，“管好你的秘书，这种地方不是女人该多嘴的。”

“是吗，”男人冷冷地说，“那你恐怕没见识过多少女人。”

他和Emma相视一笑，然后，Walt一生中前所未有的噩梦展现在他面前。

男人推开椅子，大步走向他的办公桌，灰绿的眼睛在灯光作用下仿佛闪烁着金色的光芒——不，它们确实是耀眼的金色。他目瞪口呆地看着男人身形变化，幽深如蛇的蓝色鳞片般款款席卷过全身，很快地，一位从未见过的女性正站在他面前。她的头发火红，诡异却美丽的花纹布满蓝色的面孔，机警如猫科动物的目光逼视着他。  
恐惧如潮水一样席卷Walt的大脑，金发美女又露出那种冰冷得令人不适的微笑，轻声说了几句话，款款倾着轮廓优美的头颅，直视他的眼睛。一时间，Walt没有听清她接下来的话，一个念头击中了他：他何不按她说的做呢？反正这一切都不会有什么损失。他像做梦一般打开上锁的抽屉，抽出文件夹交给她，看着两个女人彼此交换了一个眼神，满意地站起身来准备离去。几个单词从Emma的唇间吐出，他分辨不清，但他想，那大概是“忘记”。忘掉这一切。多么容易。  
当那份恐惧消失时，办公室里已经只剩他一人。

“Walt？”他的同事从隔壁办公室探出半个头，“你还好吧？他们走了。”

“什么？”

他恍惚地回答，“哦，很好，很好……你知道的，一切都很好。”

“哈，碰钉子了？和他们合作不是什么容易事，”他咧开一个大大的笑容，“不过我得说，那女人真养眼。”

他们离开Wright & Harold的办公室时，他觉得有什么东西消失了，尽管世界看上去一切如常。Walt模糊地盯着墙上的老式挂钟，想起秘书提醒自己，今天下班时要给孩子买生日礼物。高耸的办公楼里充满各种声音，像一千个音符同时在一个孤单的音乐厅里响起，没有旋律，全是杂音。对面的隔间里，美工仍在赶绘广告板，深红色粗体的« NO MORE MUTANT »显得格外突兀，那口号是他们在中期选举时定下的，换了好几个版本总监仍不满意。荒唐。突然间陌生的口音带着陌生的词语在脑海里回响。Walt猛然摇了摇头，把这古怪的念头从脑海里冲淡出去，目送着两人推开门，沿着麦迪逊大道的反方向走去，离开了。

 

 

1968年4月4日12：00，亚卡利湖工业区。

  
Logan Howlett快步走进废弃的基地，积雪下掩藏着成排的建筑废墟，跳进他脑海里的第一个念头，是这地方充斥着某种诡异的死寂，风带着雪气盘旋，吸进去令肺部都难耐地疼痛起来。

夜间路上，搭便车的时间足有七八个小时，直到他觉得骨架里的艾德曼合金都在沿着旧卡车的颠簸咔咔作响，没人会在这种时候跑到湖区。临走时，墨西哥裔司机给了他打火机和两罐啤酒，神色古怪地看着他走下公路，头也不回地朝远处的湖畔而去。司机隐约觉得自己在什么地方见过这个头发凌乱、操着加拿大口音的怪人，独来独往，像只桀骜的野狼；或是像那些耳熟能详的可笑传说里讲的一样，某种会在月圆之夜变身要了人命的东西。世道变了，末日审判中的怪物遍地乱跑。墨西哥人想了想，在车厢里翻找了一会儿，把那人抽过的烟蒂丢出窗外，摇了摇头开走了。

有些微小的雪片还在从空中落下来，他站住了。他已经盯着那块覆满铁锈的门牌有好一会儿，它们在黑色的铸铁上凝成冰霜，四周像坟墓一样安静。

这是他曾经所在的地方，却什么都是陌生的。

毕竟，最无用的东西是记忆。

Logan继续走，默念着那块门牌上的文字。他知道自己是在这里接受的改造，银色流动的合金体，它们是他新的骨架和血肉，浸泡在培养液中时，口腔里的血气挥之不去。一连几周，他隔着水槽的玻璃，模模糊糊地看到外面，太多的人被手术车推进去没有再出来，铁架子上空空荡荡，只余下一地干涸的褐色痕迹，再被身着消毒服的人擦去。没有姓名，没有记录，没有明天。

很快地，他皱起眉头，用力握紧拳头，利爪呼之欲出。那股浓重的血腥气并非来自想象，循着它的痕迹一路深入掩体时，他远胜于常人的听觉敏锐地捕捉到了机械断裂的声音。快步奔去。

之后，眼前的景象就让Logan Howlett震惊了。

一排钢架，横七竖八地倒伏在地，泾渭分明地将外人与惨案现场隔开。地上满是巨型培养皿和水槽的碎片，还有尸体，他从中辨认出了失败的实验品。另外一些是人，无生气的眼睛漠然地看向天花板，脖颈上带着和他一样的钢牌，已经死了很久。剩下的一部分，正在不甘心地挪动着自己身体上最后维持着一点儿生命力的部件，很快就变成徒劳的挣扎。

白色的天光透过排气窗照进来，让一切更加清晰。他的眼睛刺痛，点点金星晃个不停地跳了许久，视野锁定在站立于风暴中心的唯一一个活人身上。

那人回过头，轮廓深邃、线条鲜明的面孔。正是几小时后Walter Wright会在办公室里目睹的男人，神色倨傲中带着挑衅。

“你动作太慢了。”

“万磁王！”

Logan怒吼出这个名字，本能般地握住拳头，在震耳欲聋的机械倒塌声中扑了过去。

下一秒，四周突然安静了。他的四肢冻结，徒劳地悬在空中，眼睁睁地看着自己被一点一点拖向墙柱的方向。

“永远学不会教训，是吧？”

男人轻笑着，止住了手势，打量着金刚狼挂在墙上的英姿。

“你干的——”他困难地从牙缝中挤出这句话。

出乎他的意料，Erik摇了摇头，“不是我。”

“我还没愚蠢到像你那帮手下一样听——”

“我以为你住在一所学校里，那儿的人就没教过你适当的时候应该动动脑子吗？”Erik不耐烦地吼道，加重了手上的力度，Logan顿时觉得自己骨头响得更清脆了。

好啊，这就是他的运气。带着失忆的脑袋千里迢迢跨越小半个美国，从纽约跑到亚卡利湖，没找到线索不说，还迎面撞上狂暴发作的万磁王。对，那个万恶的、坦坦荡荡的、所到之处寸草不生、把全美国针对他的通缉令赏金加到一起足够在塞勒姆买十栋房产的变种人暴力运动领导者Erik Lehnsherr, 更不幸的是，这混蛋拥有的变种能力还正巧能轻轻松松地把自己像基督上他妈的十字架一样钉在墙上，比如现在这样。

  
像是看透了他心里的想法般（该死，难道和心灵感应者长期相处的变种人都能进化出读心术来？），Erik哼了一声，大步迈过地上被戳得不成人形的一具躯体，指了指后方的墙，“看看这个。”

他困难地挪动颈椎，辨认出钢灰色的墙上几个狰狞的大字，不祥的血红色，努力不去思考它们可能是用什么颜料组成的问题。

 

_**THE PURIFIERS** _

 

“这是什么？”

“净化者团体（THE PURIFIERS），”Erik冷冷地重复着这个词，“在你们X-WEAPON之后，William Stryker找到的新玩具。”

“操。”Logan骂了一句，“所以，你想说这都是他干的？”

“之前交手过几次，没有别的解释。”

  
他不耐烦地把Logan从空中弄下来，神色凝重。

“这群人暗中行动好几个月了，如果你的记性还没差到连今年的事都记不得的话。年初在达拉斯的暴动里死了两个我们的人，手法是专业的，不会认错。用改造过的变种人来对付变种人，真有种，”男人厌恶地看着那排血红的字，“这团体起初只是William Stryker的私兵，现在都开始在街头发传单了。号称要净化人群，消灭变种人。这些，”他扫了一眼满地尸体，“恐怕是提前被销毁的失败作品。现在线索没了，他们做得相当干净。”

“真了不起，先是天杀的注册法案，现在又来了这个。”

Logan四下打量，在视线明显分辨出几具尚未到成年身份的躯体时强烈地压下想把这地方夷为平地的冲动。

“两个是一起的。没有法案造势，那帮疯子也没底气短时间制造这么多针对变种人的案子，”Erik烦躁地打断，“你们的教授也知道这一点，但他——算了，如果你够聪明的话，就回去告诉他，他那一套太迟了，子弹总是比选票来得更快。”

  
“眼下他正和毛球在华盛顿宣讲，自己解决去。”Logan嗤之以鼻，“老子不是你们的传话筒。”

“等等，今天？”

男人皱起了眉头，停顿了一下：“我以为你会陪他一起去。”

“老子也不是保镖。再说他们一走，那帮孩子谁来管，你吗？”他翻了个白眼，“教授是个好人。但说实话，有时候我甚至觉得替你做事还轻松点：只要说清杀谁就行。”

他的直言不讳只换来了又一次被甩到墙上的回报，Erik Lehnsherr带着那副仿佛他祖先的全部苦难历史都被冒犯了的表情——说真的，就好像他的脸色还能更差一样——头也不回地走了。留下结结实实地摔在地上的Logan，他靠在墙边，给自己重新点起一支雪茄，自嘲地笑笑，等待着骨架终于不再危险地震颤起来。

没有了，一切。这里已是一具空壳。

 

1968年4月4日20：00，纽约北埃克塞特高中。

Ororo Munroe觉得自己的忍耐快要到了极限，自从圣诞节复课起，那些打起架来还没有童子军一半凶狠的反变种人青少年团体对她的骚扰就没有断过，令少女烦不胜烦。她一边收拾着自己的东西，一边对沿途向她发出嘘声和下流手势的男孩儿们比出中指。他们像一群看见腐尸的苍蝇在耳边萦绕着不走，日复一日地重复着“怪胎”“黑鬼”和“下地狱”之类的下流咒骂。

我知道的骂人话比你们加在一起还多，少女刻薄地想。一群扔到埃及街头就活不过二十四小时的废物。她把书包甩在背上，大步走出去，银发飘荡起来像一团云雾。

“嘿，你！”

前路被几个不请自来的人拦住。生活就是这样，你希望跟它和解，它却永远不放过你。

“你去哪儿，黑妞儿？我知道你住在富人区。”为首那个人高马大的少年说。

“我听说那儿有座城堡，住的全是他们这样的人，”另一个男孩作着怪相，“他们都应该被关起来！长翅膀、会吐泡泡的怪胎和黑鬼！我爸爸说的！”

这孩子显然没搞懂眼前的状况。她拿一种近似怜悯的眼神打量着他，对方的表情和手势都清晰地传递出同一个信号：他在找死。

_不要炫耀能力。不要用暴力解决问题。不要把自己变得和他们一样——_

少女叹了口气，眨了眨眼，一丝迟疑出现在脑海中，想象着她的监护人知道自己又在街头干了一架后会怎样教训她。

但这犹豫只持续了两秒钟，然后，无论如何先把这群不长眼的不良少年打发掉的决心占了上风。她凝神注视天空，虹膜逐渐变成银白色——

  
人群在那一瞬间冻结了，所有动作都停止，四下寂静无声。女孩有些茫然地扫视四周，看着瞬间静止下来的一切。不是我。她想。

 

“Storm！”

 

“……Jean！”

 

“我成功了！自从见过教授用这招，我就一直想试试！”

一团火红色的影子快活地撞过来，红发少女扑进她怀里，兴奋不已，“你还好吧？”

她的视线越过Jean的肩膀，看向跟在她后面的Scott，他看上去即紧张又有些兴奋，还带着他初到学校时那副腼腆安静的神情。戴石英墨镜的男孩远远地向她招手：“我们顺路来接你回去。”

他们走回家，穿过素来有治安危险之称的哈莱姆区，路过商店的橱窗，路过仍在街头叫嚷着政治观点的花衬衫长发青年们，他们分不清迷幻与清醒，把和平暴力反抗和主义这些词当做一剂药剂吞下。当这些人在夜里无处可去，拖着自己走过街巷，打破每一扇见到的窗户，叫笑着谈论医院牢房或战争，即使明天遥不可及。她厌烦地想，就是这样，够了，生活在和平时代里的人们玩的政治游戏。而他们一向知道这些事该如何结束，不过是又一年过去，又一个在时间里不留痕迹的部分。

我们真的能改变这一切吗？被称为Storm的女孩想。

她的思绪引起了身旁Jean的注意，她摇了摇头，露出一个熟悉的微笑，甜美又有些哀愁：“我们会的。”

“可是——”

回答只说出一半就硬生生被截断在喉咙里。不等她说完，Ororo疑惑地发现Jean的脸色瞬间变得惨白，手指颤抖着指向他们身后的报亭，“Scott，天哪，Scott——”

“怎么——”

“你们看，”她捂住嘴，一手拉住一个把他们拽到报摊前面看那上面的头条，“哦，不，不……”

惊愕地对视一眼，Ororo和Scott的视线投向了晚报头版上触目惊心的标题，辨认出这些字母排列的真实意义前，他们的脑海一片空白。

 

**《变种人非暴力民权运动领导C.Xavier博士遇刺》**

_……变种人教育家、社会活动家，18：01分在华盛顿DC林肯纪念堂被不明杀手击中……_   
_……前往华盛顿进行宣讲，并准备声援罢工，及领导示威游行……_   
_……多个当地变种人聚集区主街道被封锁，数名变种人与警察发生冲突……_

 

拥抱了一下两个已经开始哭泣的女孩，Scott将那张刊有自己老师照片的报纸紧紧攥在手中，低声说了一句话，像在安慰自己，又像是下定了什么决心：

“他们没有说他的生死。”

 

 

1968年4月4日18：45，华盛顿。

“你能相信吗？”一个女人颤抖着对她的同伴说，“发生这种事情……”

她的女伴只是摇摇头，止不住地抽泣着。

道路被封锁了，到处都是一片混乱。四五个不耐烦的年轻人打开车门跳下行车道，带着啤酒瓶子破碎的声音和咒骂一头扎进路旁的灌木丛。商铺的门掀翻了，着了火，满地都是砸坏的商品和被践踏得看不清字迹的报纸。他看到一朵黄纸做的玫瑰扭在收银台的抽屉插销上，脱离了铁丝，落在雨水里，变得残破不堪。有人用双手捂着脸听到熟悉的名字开始放声哭泣，另一些人把窗户紧紧关上，试图阻挡外面传来的刺耳警笛声音，神色苍白地灌下一整瓶威士忌，而震耳欲聋的警报仍不安宁。  
但这不重要了，在他眼里，一切都消失了。

  
Erik Lehnsherr站在人群中央，死死地盯住那张落在地上的报纸，油墨没有干涸，上面的名字已经快要被墨迹吞噬了。眼前只有黑与白的色彩，他觉得自己在呼吸，却没有温度，巨大的尖啸混杂着熟悉的声音，一并在他身旁呼啸而过。那是他的声音，那是他们的声音，是恐惧与哭喊。他的胸腔里有空洞的回响，但里面什么都没有，除了迷惘、愤怒与疼痛，为了发生在眼前的、至今他的理智还拒绝相信的事情。

  
他久久地凝视着人群悲伤的景象，一个温和而熟悉的声音在耳畔响起。

Erik猛地抬起头，却什么都没有看见。他知道那是很久以前，他们曾在一起阅读时提到的。

 

“这就是世界结束的方式  
并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。 ”

_（This is the way the world ends_   
_Not with a bang but a whimper. ）*_

 

\- EP01 Women Walking Into an Advertising Agency 完 -


	2. The man who told me about war (Make love, no war) 上篇

1968年3月19日，15：00，纽约，X学院。 

Hank McCoy站在老宅门口，看着庭院中来来往往分发柠檬水的童子军们（见鬼，Logan那家伙又借口跑去哪儿抽烟了？），暗暗叹了口气，知道长日远未结束。 

他还有得可忙，在一切结束之前接待来客，回绝记者，巡视安保。几分钟前，一批举着相机、试图化装成家长蒙混过关的记者刚被McCoy博士半推半踹地轰出大门——不，谢谢，今天是家长开放日，不是采访日。谈谈？他没什么可谈的，教授也是，该说的他们都已经在前几天的发布会上说清了。现在，如果您不介意，我能走了吗？还有一批家长刚到……不，他不会对那场闹得满城风雨的案子发表任何意见。谢谢，请不要再来了。 

毫无疑问，这场以家长参观日为名的活动还要持续一整天，无论对他们还是于外面的世界而言，这都是一件大事。人们涌出纽约城，前往这所位于近郊的宅邸，谈论着全国唯一的变种人学校首次开放观光的机会。被好奇心驱使的人群，不放过任何一个刺探机会的新闻记者，可能的资助人，因自己的孩子“异于常人”而感到难以启齿的父母，困惑于自己无缘无故就让东西浮在空中的青少年——人人纷涌而至。如今谁都知道：世道变了。哪个姑娘要是一时糊涂，生下了一个恶魔相貌的孩子，除了祈祷与忍耐还有第三种方法：把他送到该去的地方，那意思是说，送到这儿。有个脑子发了疯的富翁开了间慈善机构还是什么精神病院，他会要他们的。那句话怎么说来着？一种——“变化”或“变异”？活见鬼！ 

一群狡猾的混蛋。Hank腹诽着，一边朝大门的方向走过去，路上不忘拍拍孩子们的肩膀表示鼓励。几个稍大一点的已经开始学着照看低年级的学生。火红色长发的Jean Grey轻捷地跑来跑去，神色自然地回答着家长们的问题，一切似乎与常人没什么不同。然而若仔细观察，就会发现少女时不时会停下动作，陷入短暂的沉思。只有少部分人知道那是她在和此时未现身的监护人进行精神交流。此时，少女瞟了一下身边某位访客，脸上明显露出不满的神色——显然，她又听到什么口是心非的话了。 

你认为事情在好起来。他想起前不久与Charles的对话，那时他们讨论起今日的安排，恍惚间发现，距第一次建起这所学校起已有五年时间。 

世界已经改变了太多。Charles会这么说的，他总是这么说。 

但人们真的会改变吗？Hank想。 

 

* 

同一时间，校长办公室。 

“我相信科学，相信进步主义的力量——尽管它有时可能过于激进，最初来到美国那会儿，新技术方面的投资帮了我大忙……因此，我也相信美国，认为我的国家能保证生活在其中每一位公民的安全，我们曾经觉得，一切都应走入正轨。直到后来……我儿子出生了。” 

头发半白的男人苦笑着，露出那种政客遇到不便宣之于口的话题时常见的表情，把目光投向眼前端坐的人。那人很年轻，学者打扮，对这番漫长的开场白仅作聆听而不发一言。巨大落地窗投来夕阳的金色，让两人的半边轮廓都沉入黑暗里。青年抬起头来望了他一眼，男人顿时觉得自己的思想几乎被那目光穿透，却无法辨清对方的心思。 

“他从小就是个乖孩子，我希望他有一天能继承我的产业，或是长大以后想做别的，那也很好。他可以当律师，医生，学者——但我从未发现自己的儿子会是一个——一个——” 

他抿了抿嘴唇，眉头微微皱起，开始在脑海里搜索适当的表达。 

“‘怪物’？” 

青年轻声说，他的音调不大，气氛却顿时变得如冻结般压抑。 

Warren Worthington脸色灰败，隔了几秒，继续说下去。 

“自从发现他的……症状后，我把他从学校接了回来，找了最好的医生给他看病，为此还花大价钱投资了没有涉及过的领域。我发誓，我只想让自己的孩子过上正常的生活，哪怕他不能理解也没关系。直到有一天，他们告诉我‘解药’有了起色……” 

“我兴奋极了，召集私人医师为他做手术。那孩子当时的眼神我一辈子都忘不了。他说，爸爸，够了。然后突然挣脱了皮带，他……从二十层楼的窗口……” 

男人痛苦地闭上眼睛，把脸庞埋在双手里，许久方才抬起头来，换上了冷静的语调：“就是这样。我本以为他死了，直到几个月前在报上看到照片。虽然只有一个背影，但我知道……那就是我儿子。我感激您为他所做的一切，Xavier先生。但现在一切都结束了，我要带Warren回去。” 

“Warren并不想回去。” 

“恐怕这件事不是他能做主的，”富豪的声音变得强硬起来，“我儿子还未满二十一岁，先生。您是个聪明人，应当不用我提醒——作为父亲，我有权控告你们，并为他接下来的生活进行妥当的安排。” 

“目睹了自己的孩子宁肯从二十层楼跳下去也不愿遵从您的意志后，您唯一的想法难道就是强迫他再来一次吗？” 

面对突如其来的反问，男人吃了一惊：“不，我能说服他。这一次，让我……” 

“我想您恐怕无法说服Warren，先生，”Charles Xavier摇摇头，仍不动声色，言语里却含着某种清晰的怜悯意味，“您是他的父亲，却从不尊重他的意见；您想给他最好的，我同意，但您心中所想的，他却未必赞同。或许，现在轮到您听一听您的儿子心里怎么想的时候了。” 

“他还是个孩子，不知道自己在做什么！”被指责的父亲有些恼怒，“小孩子一时受到教唆，自以为能决定人生，这样下去他会毁了自己，和一群像他一样的——” 

“一样正常的同龄人，同样享有自由意志和公民权利。尽管我们之中的大多数人通常选择忽视这一点，比如您。您曾支持过激烈反对变种人的活动，我清楚这一点。不，请不要否认，”年轻的校长抬起手示意，“我无意对您进行道德方面的指责——正因为我理解，大部分的恐惧都源于对恐惧对象的无知。发现自己的儿子是变种人后，您的想法一定也有所动摇。Warren不是怪物或疯子，而是您的至亲，理应得到教育与引导而非改造。今天是家长日，如果您愿意，可以在这里随意走走，看看您的孩子是如何生活的，还有许多像他一样的孩子。到时，您会改变想法的。我也欢迎您再来谈一谈其他方面的问题，比如，”他把眼前的文件推向男人的方向，纸上的资产报表与宣传议题赫然在目，“在两个月后的中期选举时是否要继续坚持原有立场的问题。” 

Worthington没有料到会遭到如此坚决的拒绝，Charles Xavier尽管举止温和，言语之下却隐含着不容置疑的态度，早在自己开口前便已将一切情况摸清，甚至包括还未公开的部分。他们的底牌被摸透了多少？一阵不安爬上他的心头。他一动不动，注视着这位因公开维护变种人权益而久负盛名的学者。对方回以平静的微笑，仿佛仍然置身大学课堂。 

最后他收回目光，用沙哑的声音低声道：“告诉我他住在哪儿。” 

年轻的校长点头叫来一名学生，示意她将Warren的父亲带到休息区去，门在男人身后轻轻掩上。待两人的脚步声都从走廊尽头远去，他才疲惫地闭上眼睛，将沉重的头颅靠在椅背上，仿佛陷入沉睡，室内很安静，折射的光线模糊地在近似透明的睫毛上跳动。

片刻后，他仍没有睁开眼睛，像说梦话般对着未知的方向开了口，声音几不可闻：“别藏了，进来吧。” 

门应声打开，他的友人走进办公室，身形英挺，站在他面前不发一言，像任何一次不请自来的邀约一样，眼神里有着某些熟悉的情绪，想到此，Charles几乎要苦笑起来。

他又怎么能不知道呢。他早应明白才是。

“不是我不高兴见到你，”他轻声说，“不过今天……我真的没有精力再吵架了。如果你的重点能放在其他事上，我会非常感激。”

“我作为校董还没有权利视察一下我的学校了？”男人闷声闷气地走近，径自坐在他对面的椅子上。

“当然不是，考虑到你寄支票的方式简直不讲理，”Charles眼含笑意指了指他那夸张的服饰，“只是，我希望你下次巡视时至少穿一身西装。”

Erik的表情有些泄气，不知为何让他觉得十分好笑：“不提这个。”

两人都把目光投向窗外，庭院里聚集了许多人，早春的气息已经开始浸透这里。近来，他们有过几次交谈，只是并不顺利，几乎每次都是以争吵结尾的。如今这难得的安静时光倒是令Charles想要好好珍惜一下。他们看到Worthington先生在一个姑娘的带领下参观校舍，表情复杂。Charles凝神在思维边缘搜索着Warren，男孩正安静地躲在飘窗后注视着这番景象，显然还没有原谅他的父亲，然而过了一会儿，那孩子犹豫着，打开门走了出去。

“这是个好的开始。”他喃喃地说，想起了已经离他而去的人。

“他不配做父亲。”Erik的语气透着冷意，“刚才说的我都听到了。”

“别那么悲观。我给他寄邀请函也不只是为了让他们父子团聚。只要放出Worthington本人来到这里的消息，就够那些记者兴奋上一阵子了，”他指了指桌上的文件，“支持注册派的背后团队十分多疑，事先制造他的态度有所软化的消息，等于是一个信号。”

“我十分怀疑我们是否还能撑到那个时候，”Erik只是简单地回答，“或者说，你。”

他大步站起绕过书桌，不顾友人的抗议，俯下身来一字一句地逼问，呼吸几乎逼近他的面颊。怒火涌现在空气中，变成活生生的浪潮。

“夜间袭击。半年发生两次，还有一次是在对方出动反精神感应装置的情况下，你解释一下这是怎么回事。”他猛烈地敲着桌面，“现在又开放外人进入，如果他们的人混进来，你还想要命吗？”

“你怎么知——”

“我雇个心灵感应者不是放着当摆设的！”

年轻的教授自知理亏地顿了一下，轻声回答，“别担心……我也不是没能力保护学校。再说还有Hank和Logan呢。”

Erik十分不耐烦地哼了一声：“指望他们两个，你还不如早点立遗嘱。”

“我立好了，”眼看着又要咆哮起来的男人，Charles无奈地补充，“好了，和之前的事没关系，这是必要的措施。如果你还没成年就必须面对一堆想吃了你的亲戚和继父的话，”他指指窗外，“尤其现在我还有这么多孩子要负责。”

“你知道这意味着什么，”Erik根本不想接他的话，“我担心的不是单一的事件。袭击，起诉，还有注册法案……情势在恶化。一个Worthington的转变不代表好转，正相反。”

显然话题最终还是要回到他们不想谈的方向上，Charles略带悲哀地揉了揉发痛的额头，出神地把目光再次投向外面的景象——喷水池、粉白花朵与已经开始变成新绿的草坪，一切仿佛可以永远这样下去。哪怕是虚假的，他也希望能继续。可惜他们远没有这么幸运。

一阵沉默后，两个人都强迫自己把注意力移回到对方身上。Erik的思想泾渭分明，一部分永远锐利炽热，像燃烧的灌木丛，另一部分更不稳定些，充满动荡的情绪、常人无法承受的黑暗或别的什么在翻涌，而现在，却是难以言喻的不安，甚至还有对失去的恐惧。

他叹了口气，做了个惯常的手势——这通常是他们休战的表示：“过来。”

男人表情僵硬地停了两秒钟，没有说话，推着他的轮椅来到窗边，把手放在他的肩膀上。力道很紧，几乎让人感到真切的疼痛。

“别操之过急，”Charles握了握他的手，语气意外地轻柔，“我们总要争取可能的力量。”

“风暴会来的，区别只是时机，”停了一会儿，Erik放开他，“你也注意到了。从年初起针对变种人的犯罪就比去年涨了许多。”

他点点头：“我会让孩子们暂停去城里的学校一段时间。”

“不止这个，肯尼迪的事又被提起来了。因为你要接手的案子。”

“什么？”这次事情超出了Charles的预料。

“显然，这些年一直有人对我还是个自由人十分不满，”刺杀总统的最大嫌疑犯冷笑一声，“但这次主要是因为你。我不知道你什么时候改行做变种人诉讼律师了？”

牛津荣誉毕业生不满地还击：“我有法学学位。”

“有一百个学位也没用，”Erik强行打断他，“你到底在想什么？”

他们目光交汇，彼此都对眼下的情况心照不宣。一瞬间，早间信差送来的晨报标题在Charles脑海中飞速掠过，大部分都指向同一个名字：Anne-Marie Sherwood. 

这个名字是不久前引起媒体注意的。1967年圣诞期间，年仅十四岁的Anne-Marie Sherwood在密西西比州的家庭聚会中“伤害”了一个同龄的男孩，没人知道她是怎么做到这点的。在场的亲戚目击了全过程，起初只是一般的打闹，现场没有任何可称得上凶器的物品或是出格的动作。但很快地，被Anne-Marie攻击的孩子就浑身抽搐、晕厥不醒，陷入深度昏迷状态，至今未能康复。震惊之下，女孩当晚便从家中逃走了。当人们再次找到她时已是几个月后，一群加拿大人发现了少女，对于自己这段时间的行踪和遭遇，她始终不愿说明。

不幸的是，之后的事情并未向一般的青少年离家出走案发展。面对前来讯问的警察、FBI和调查委员会，Sherwood夫妇无奈之下说出了女儿具有特殊能力的真相，这一事实很快触动了当局因变种人问题激化而紧张起来的神经，女孩回到美国后立即被扣留了。她这才得知自己出走期间，警方发出了对一个未成年人而言堪称匪夷所思的通缉令。等待她的也并非社区劳动或少年感化机关，而是起诉。一系列调查取证后，警方宣布，所有的一切都因她的身份而起：Anne-Marie Sherwood，是具有“一级危险”能力的变种人。

一桩罪行就这样被轻易地断定，在所有人始料未及的情况下。FBI与地区检察院对Anne-Marie提起刑事诉讼罪名的行为激起了众怒，这起逾越司法常规，起诉并监禁变种人未成年少女事件如一颗巨石投入原本就动荡不安的世界中央，加之舆论推波助澜，把局面变得更加复杂。一向坚决支持MRA（Mutant Registration Act）的激进派参议员Robert Kelly借机又发表了一次言辞激烈的宣言，尽管没有言明，但两人心里都很清楚：这篇演讲的矛头直指近来在公共领域十分活跃的变种人兄弟会及其下属机构地狱火俱乐部，而后者的领导者正是1963年肯尼迪遇刺案中的最大嫌疑人——万磁王。

“五年前，我们已经放过了一个危险分子，正是他将事情带到不可预料的轨迹上来，而唯一的理由仅仅是我们无法确认这群人的罪行。现在，另一桩事实摆在眼前，已经有无辜孩子为此付出鲜血——我们还要坐视不管吗？我请求你们，同胞们，睁开眼睛，这些人就在我们身边！”

讲坛上面容冷酷、侃侃而谈的男人映入脑海，思想末端有冰冷的不适。心灵感应者本能地感到一阵抗拒，抬起头，发现他的朋友也在回想同样的事。

“正因为那孩子完全孤立无援，我才决定为她辩护。她的父母也没能力请到更好的律师。”他安静地回答，蔚蓝目光中有一丝悲悯。

就像当时你为我做的一样。这话Erik没说出口，但他听得到。

“你知道外面都在说现在的情况和63年一模一样吗？”

“那还真是超出预料，”年轻的教授苦笑，“想不到我们的文明进化到如此地步，一个未成年过失犯案的案件性质已经变得和刺杀总统一样严重了。”

“她甚至都没犯罪，”Erik反驳他，“不过是之前没发现自己的能力罢了。外面那些人想要的也不是法律，Charles，别傻了。他们想看的，是活生生的、现代的女巫审判，然后就可以名正言顺把所有女巫都绑上火刑架。只不过以前的人拿圣经，现在拿注册法案。”

“那你打算怎么做，罗宾汉？带着兄弟会的人去打劫法庭吗？要知道，只要我们还在他人的领土上，就必须遵循他人的律法。”Charles看着他固执的朋友，又好气又好笑。

“他们的律法不是自然法，更不是正义。而我们迟早要脱离他们的世界。不义的人群只会做出不公的判决，即使是你参与也没有用，”Erik的声音透着比刚才更强硬的态度，“想想之前……人类会吸取教训，他们会报复的。”

“你不能因为部分人的不义就判定一个群体的本质……这样的话，我们与他们没有区别。Erik，你不是彼拉多，”他的语气温和却无一丝退让，“我对自己说，’他是谁，胆敢作出审判’？”

“我不理解义人，但我理解一样东西，”Erik按在他肩头的手加重了些，“我知道何为罪恶。总之，这件事我反对，把那女孩交给我，你给自己找的麻烦已经够多了。”

“要审判那孩子，不一定完全是为了注册法案，恐怕还有更危险的事。因此，眼下把案情公开曝光对她来说反而是最安全的。” 

他的友人敏锐地察觉出了话语中的迟疑：“你有什么没告诉我的吗？”

“现在还不能说。” 

“因为什么？”Erik把姿势向下俯了一些，形成一个危险的距离，“你有什么不能说的？” 

“你不能要求我事事都和盘托出，尤其在这样的情形下，”Charles叹了口气，“我们毕竟……在很多问题的做法上都是不一致的。” 

“不如说’大多数’吧？”他沉声道，“还是说你不相信我的良知？为什么？到底是什么那么重要？” 

“现在是你不相信我的良知了，”Charles安静地回答，但他听得出其下的怒气，“我至少不会害你。好了，现在可以了吗？ ”

“我从来就不担心这个！”Erik急躁地打断，那句真实的台词停在唇边，没有说出。 

我不相信一个人的良知能保护他。

“我不想吵了，”年轻的教授只是简单地回答，这次他的声音中都带了疲惫，“带我出去，那群学生……还得去看看他们。” 

“他们大了，让他们自己管自己，”Erik傲慢地挥挥手，“休息。” 

Charles看着他，也没有反驳，就任由板着脸的男人把他打横抱起，一步步向楼梯深处走去，还没来得及抗议就感到沉沉的倦意袭来，却本能地又想起一件事。

一句低语，沉默却清晰，忽然闪现在Erik的脑海里，他吃惊地想问些什么，却被Charles以眼神制止，这句话不是说出来的。 

留心兄弟会内部，我担心有事会发生。 

“你是说——” 

Charles仍是摇了摇头，此后，他什么都没有说。 

后来Erik才想起，那是1968年4月4日黄昏之前他们的最后一次见面。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个题目是从Rachel Sherwood的一首诗中摘来的，译文可以见：http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/nOLnmWh79UUc3pe0AuX8Zw，读到的时候觉得特别有趣就顺手用上了。至于副标题自然就是法国1968年那句著名的口号……（相信也是各位的心声【。
> 
> 另外漫画和电影里似乎都没有说明小淘气姓什么，我就用了女诗人这个姓了。
> 
> 最后感谢本篇的法律顾问 @spookyfox 【。


	3. The man who told me about war (Make love, no war) 下篇

1968年4月5日02：30，变种人控制中心（Mutant Control Agency）。

在他还年轻，几乎可以说是年幼的时候，因毫无见识而显得无足轻重，也见识过一次这样的阵势，Hank McCoy望着铁栏杆后单调的天花板想。那会儿他十五岁，天才少年，模范生，不酗酒抽大麻，害怕接近女孩子。干过最疯狂的事不过是拿到学位时被同学们带去喝了个通宵，在酒吧里半真半假地试了点儿“刺激的”，醒来时惊慌地发现几个人都因为滥用药物和醉驾被警察请去（他们死活不相信他还未成年），垂头丧气地坐在长凳上，等哪个穿粉红毛衣的女孩或气急败坏的母亲来接他们。日子多快啊，他想，他母亲要是看到现状不知道会说什么。警察大概会告诉她，上一次您的儿子还只是酒后轻狂而已，这次已经开始参与非法政治活动，涉嫌扰乱公共安全了。顺便说一句，那个蓝色的长毛怪物就是您儿子，夫人。

她是不可能知道的了。他不常见到她。自从他离开家去上大学，被CIA破格招走后，回家的机会就变得更少。她是在Hank十七岁那年去世的，唯一一个知道他真实样子的人，从此再也不会有人在意她的儿子会变成什么样了。

（时间过去了多久，半天？一天？）

如今，他又被关押了，但至少还活着。外面安静得不真实，他保持着躺下来的姿势没有动，药剂副作用后头还很痛，回忆起自己从混乱的现场被警车带来，一言不发，直到被强制戴上某种项圈式的东西，上面印着大大的M字。看守人员零星谈话间提到那是“抑制能力装备”，并威胁不准取下来。真行啊，三百年过去了，他们到底还是复原了红字烙印。Hank莫名地联想。

多想是无益的。他强迫自己翻身，把注意力集中到墙壁的图案上去，但那枪声——那不祥的枪声仍然萦绕在耳边，久久不去。

（他还活着吗？孩子们呢？外面在发生什么？）

外面传来一双手在敲栏杆的声音，持续不断。

转过身，Hank看到一双不安的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他，那不是属于成年人的眼神。跃入他脑海里的第一个反应，这大概是哪个狱卒或管理人员的孩子。但她执著地把白皙的脸孔凑近栏杆旁边时，脖颈上露出了相似的机械设备，她只能是和他们同样的囚犯。女孩就这样站在那里，保持着好奇的表情和他面面相觑，挑染成奇异银色的额发随意地散下来。

“你是新来的。”女孩打破沉默。

“我叫Hank McCoy……你是谁，孩子？”

她耸了耸肩：“你可以叫我Rogue.”

“你好，Rogue. ”

“觉得怪？有人跟我说，我们这样的人都应该有个真正的名字，我觉得这个还不错，”她径直坐在地板上打量着他，显然是不肯善罢甘休，“你干了什么被关进来？”

“我袭击了人，好几个。”他叹口气，“在林肯纪念堂的中央广场上，当时我气得发疯。”

“Wow，”女孩吹了句口哨，“为什么？”

“我们遇到了麻烦，我朋友中枪了。”

“我很遗憾，他怎么样了？”

“我不知道。我当时想找出袭击我们的人……然后就被冲散了，他们带他去医院，我被送到这里来，现场很乱。”

她安静地盯了他一会儿：“那你大概会被审判的，我也是。”

“什么？”

“我也伤了人，重伤。”

“你？”Hank打量了一下女孩，她看上去最多不会超过十五岁。

“严格来说，我没有攻击他们，不过都一样。任何人只要碰到我就会受伤，”她把自己长及肘部的手套示意给他，“所以我得戴着这个，这里的人抓我时吃了番苦头。”

“你……”他顿了顿，“你还未成年，没有人保你出去吗？”

“那些人说我太危险，不能保释。我想也是，毕竟，社区里的所有人都不愿意再和我家做邻居了。”

她说的时候脸上仍然没什么表情，但有些东西刺痛了他，那是不属于她那个年龄的东西。

“他们起诉你？”

“是啊，”她点点头，“本来要在月底开庭的，但今天忽然有人通知我，说案子被按期延长了，因为辩护律师惹上了什么麻烦。我希望他没事，帮我的人……一般都没好事。”

尽管打扮得离经叛道，但她仍然是个孩子。Hank的心底泛起一阵惋惜。无论她违背本意做了什么，都不应该被关在这里，周围环绕着虎视眈眈的人，不是想拿她做实验就是写头条。Logan的话在耳边回响起来：这世界上不全是狼，那男人说，但总比你想象的多。

“听着，”他尽量把声音放得温和，“这些事情解决后，你可以去一个地方上学。那里有许多像我们一样的孩子，你愿意吗？”

“你和他说的一样，”她投向他的眼神带着苦涩，“那个要帮我的人。他说他开了间学校，我可以住在那里。但他没回来。”

Hank突然意识到了什么，再度仔细地打量女孩：银黑相间的长发，略显夸张的服饰，超出自己年龄的忧郁目光，叛逆表面掩饰之下的不安。只用了两秒钟他便醒悟过来，苦笑着拍拍自己的脑袋。我早该知道的，他想。短时间内同时遇到两起未成年变种人犯罪的几率能有多少？这孩子就是眼下一切的答案。

“你是……Anne-Marie Sherwood.”

“你知道我？”

他沉默，然后开口：“我朋友就是那个帮你的人。很抱歉他没来看你，今天下午他遭到了枪击。”

Anne-Marie的表情顿时变得面无血色。

“很多人不想看到我们的官司成功。他们抓了我，现在又朝着他去了。”她不安的手指死死攥着栏杆，变得泛白，“都是因为我才变成这样的。我很抱歉。他……死了吗？”

他痛苦地摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“不，没有。”

陌生的男声，伴随着身穿狱卒制服的身影快步走近他们，走廊隐约传来广播新闻的余音和身体倒地的闷响。Anne-Marie神色惊恐地向他的方向靠拢，却发现铁栏阻隔了她的去路。Hank咆哮一声站起身来，太大意了，该死。他浑身发冷，如果现在有人选择突袭灭口，那会是绝好的时机。

但预想中的攻击没有发生。穿制服的男人只是一脸厌恶地甩掉警棍，从口袋中掏出钥匙，干脆利落地卸掉了他牢门上的锁，推开门走进囚室。女孩迷惑地看着这番动作，最终两手一摊，像是承认搞不清这番情况一样跟在陌生人身后，在Hank身旁坐下。  
救了他们的人仍然站得笔直，一言不发，目光上下打量着他们。但Hank想，他已经明白了。

“你好，Raven.”

狱卒的表情有瞬间的意外，然后闭上眼，一阵令人怀念的幽蓝色再次席卷全身，是此前出现在Wright & Harold办公室的身影，可以自由变换外形的年轻女子。

现在他和她终于坦诚相对了。上一次见到她是什么时候？63年？或是更久？

Raven歪着头，似乎也在思索同样的问题，金色目光里似乎含着笑意，或许还有一丝伤感，他读不懂。

“好久不见，’野兽’。”

他张了张口，却发现满腹的问题一时全部涌上心头，旁边的女孩却抢先开口了，声音混杂着惊讶与不满：“是你。”

“是啊，小姑娘，”她不耐烦地回答，“自从你跑去加拿大，我们可真是费了好大功夫找你。现在你高兴了？”

她们互相瞪着，看起来怎样也称不上关系好。就在Hank想发声询问时，两人同时投给他一个“住口”的眼神，气焰顿时让他的疑问销声匿迹。僵持了一会儿后Raven率先放弃，她转向Hank，试图把话题转移回来。

“这儿的地址是Emma告诉我的，她本来在搜索这孩子的踪迹，没想到发现了你。”

“Charles怎么样？” 他急切地问。

Raven有点意外地扬了扬眉毛，旋即反应过来：“……哦，你还不知道。他的伤势不算好，命保住了，但意识还没恢复，可能要在医院躺上一段时间。看明天的新闻吧，我敢说一段时间内所有人都会关注这件事了。”

“什么？”

“Erik在现场，”她叹了口气，“你觉得他知道了以后能干出什么来？拜他所赐，我们现在想低调行事都不可能了。”

他了然地点点头：“那还真是不怎么意外。”

“让人意外的是你，”她凝视着Hank蓝色的脸庞和乱糟糟的毛发，“老实说……我从没见你发过那么大火。”

他苦笑一声，再度想起几小时前的噩梦。

人头翕动的广场，等待聆听或反驳的人群。水池，空气仍然冷冽，他站在Charles身边，感到晚风中自己的指尖冻得几乎失去温度。漫长的演讲即将开始，空气里盘旋上升的不安感，之后是两声沉闷的声响。身旁的人倒下去，摔倒在Hank怀里，眼神还带着困惑，然后他闭上眼睛。血，丢弃在地上的弹壳带着余温。

所有人都静止，所有人的面孔都在他眼中模糊，扭曲成黑色的波浪，开始奔流。人们惊恐地看着方才还举止文雅的青年胸膛里发出不似人类的咆哮，脸庞恐怖地扭曲着，现出蓝色的庞大怪物，粗砾的毛发，锐利如钢的脚爪。他向子弹射出的方向扑上去，断裂的枪膛，撕咬的声音，他的口中有血气，眼睛看不见。警车、高压水枪与注射针剂的触感，他的动作停下来，跌入水池。四面八方簇拥过来好奇的人们，比起憎恨，他们的目光里更多是惊惧。

“我们都有控制不住自己的时候……开枪的人呢？”

“死了，当场击毙。不是警方的人，显然是灭口。虽然我们也想抓活的，”Raven交叠十指，无意识地把骨节按出声响，“两枪，再迟一点送到医院他就没命了，那群人是动真格的。”

“上帝啊，”他重重地吁出一口气，“那群疯子不知道自己做了什么，他们该庆幸。如果Charles死了，局面只会更混乱。”

Charles也不知道自己在做什么，虽然他看起来比我们都清楚，她想，没有说出口。

沉湎于幻想的，可怜的人。但她不同。她比任何人都清楚美丽表象下可能是怎样的真实。

最终她只是简单地摇摇头，并不想解释太多：“走吧，你们两个。”

“走？”一直没作声的Rogue看着她，“去哪里？”

“他有他去的地方，你跟我回兄弟会，”她指了指牢门口，“顺便说一句，别信任何人能保护你的话。你得自己保护自己了，小姑娘。”

“我要是说不呢？”

那双金色眼眸中投向她的目光终于变得认真了一些：“对不起？”

“我说我不会跟你走的。我要留在这里。”

Raven瞪着女孩，像是以前从来没见过她。

“你知道这里是什么地方吗？青少年感化中心？”她提高了音调，“这是MCA，专门针对变种人的，进了这个地方就等于他们不会把你当无害的小孩子看待。你可能会被判刑，或者干脆哪天消失了也找不到任何记录，别玩离家出走游戏了！”

“我听说这里有解药……能把我治好的那种。”Rogue不安地回答，抬起眼睛看了看Hank，他想起此前Charles提到的Worthington制药集团“治愈”计划。

“别被’治愈’这种话骗了，小鬼，那只是他们让你放弃变种人身份的借口而已。”

“我看不出这有什么不对。”

“我告诉过你，我们不应该——”

“是的，你叫我’不要隐藏’，”女孩摘下手套冷冷地说，“我袒露得还不够多吗？要我证明吗？”

她挑衅般地起身，在Raven还未反应过来之前一把握住她蓝色的指尖，血管的纹路顿时在皮肤上鲜明地现身起伏。惊惧的表情顿时出现在后者的脸上，但转瞬而逝，她咬紧牙关不发一声，额头上渗出冷汗。

Rogue看着她的反应，语气半是嘲讽半是讶异：“能忍？你很有种。”

“Anne-Marie！”Hank警告般地吼道。

少女抽回手，双手防御地抱在胸前：“现在我公开了自己的能力，说吧，你能怎么帮我？”

Raven也因怒火与被攻击的疼痛气得失去了冷静，她的呼吸急促而不稳，胸膛快速地起伏。

“至少我们会想办法利用自己的能力，而不是把你扔进牢里，醒醒吧，你是个变种人，你！”她冲到女孩面前，几乎是歇斯底里地用手指点着她的胸膛，“它是写在基因里的，否认也没用，你只有承认，这是唯一的办法！”

“就因为我是变种人，喜欢我的男孩只因为碰了我就可能要躺上一辈子，如果他们要判刑，那就判吧！”Anne-Marie握紧拳头吼着，“我不想再害人了，更不想加入什么兄弟会，我他妈只想和普通人一样！”

若不是情势紧急，Hank会觉得眼下这场面像极了一出蹩脚的家庭剧，不听话的女儿与长辈因为无法得出结论的问题互相朝对方大喊大叫。坐了牢也躲不过这种事，认识到这一点的Hank简直要苦笑起来，Logan说得对，带孩子可比打仗累死累活得多，和平的日子一去不复返了。

“够了！”Raven猛地打断。

“我不想跟不懂事的青少年浪费时间，回去告诉Charles，让他别浪费力气了，很显然，这孩子更情愿当个懦弱的人类。我们走，让她待在这儿吧。”

令她意外的是，这个曾经几乎对她言听计从的青年站在原地没动。

“抱歉，Raven，让你白跑一趟了，我也不走。”

Raven停下脚步。

“我是听到梦话了吗，”她神色震惊地问，“还是你们俩在玩什么游戏？这不好笑。”

“我得跟这孩子在一起，你知道的，”Hank安抚地说道，“既然Charles现在无法帮她，就不能把她一个人丢在这里。”

他深吸一口气，凝视着Raven和面对他的少女，径自说下去。

“还有……我希望你知道的是，这不是因一时冲动而做出的决定，自从我进来起就打定决心要这么做。你或许会觉得这是懦弱或屈从于人类的行为，但这不是。我会一直等到自己的出庭日，还有她的，为的是证明我们的无罪，以及这种行为在法律上的可能解释性。这孩子说得对，一个人不为自己的所作所为承担责任是不可能的，无论他是不是变种人。”

“他们把你关到这种地方来！”Raven尖叫了起来，“这就是让你倚重他们法律的人类？”

“他们不理解我们，不理解超能力于我们的意义，以及它带来的感受，所以只能审判我们的行为。所以我要让他们看到，我们不过同样是世界的一份子，而不是威胁。利用合法手段也是重要的一部分，Raven，不是只有你死我活才是斗争。”

他停了下来，连自己都惊讶于说出这一系列话语的勇气。这几乎不像往常的Hank McCoy了，同样的念头在两人脑海中翻涌。Raven的目光笔直地投向Hank，但留在她脑海里的仍然是那个CIA年轻的研究员，嗓音腼腆、不善言辞的男孩，而非眼前这个周身蓝色，举止笨拙依旧但目光坚定的男人。我不认识你，她想，或者，此时说话的并不是你？

“你被Charles教得不再是你了，野兽，”良久，她不可置信地说，“你脑子里塞满了他的想法，完全没有自己。”

Hank略带悲哀地摇摇头。

“你为什么会觉得，”他说，“一个独立的、思想健全的个体不可能拥有自己的判断力，而一定是受人教唆呢？还是你太习惯接受别人的引导了？”

“我……”

一时她的思绪几近停滞，哑口无言，不知是出于愤怒还是惊愕。Hank的眼神仍然平和，但他的注视带来一种陌生的痛苦，这是她不曾在他身上看到过的。多年来，她远离了以前的家和不切实际的想法，不愿回头，而他留了下来，慢慢变得越来越像其中的一部分，直到其他人都开始惊讶他居然不是一开始就属于那里的。她一直以为，在这些年间，Hank的内心深处一如既往，仍然充斥着二十岁时被自身的困境与脆弱的、难以维系的自尊共同折磨的痛楚，那曾是他们共有的秘密。但当她真正把眼睛睁开时，才发现那里已经被另一种东西占据，相比之下，憎恨也许还好受些，她想，那至少证明他们还没有真正地分离。

远方传来稀疏的人声，是人们在醒来，Raven愣了半秒，本能地想再说些挽回的话，却发现已经无话可说。她后退一步，神色复杂地看了她曾经爱过的男孩一眼，转身离去。

 

1968年4月4日21：30，CRS纪念医院。

乱套了。这是跃入Brian Jackson脑海中的第一反应。

他刚刚结束连续48小时的加班，正陷入难得的熟睡，随即就被凄厉的电话铃声叫醒。同事在另一头扯着嗓子告诉他出了事，有位政要还是什么学者之类的VIP被暗杀了，眼下所有人都在往现场跑，叫他赶快去帮忙。难得碰上职业生涯中第一个大新闻的年轻记者连外套都没披便跑出了门。报纸上街已有四个小时，广播与电视也在不停地播出这条新闻。他在路上匆匆读毕，摊开的大字标题写着：变种人运动领袖遭枪击，在警察重兵把守下进行医治。变种阵营终究难免一场内讧？

CRS纪念医院附近的街区，已经是人满为患。人群在无声蒸腾的夜雾中缓慢移动，看不清楚。这座城市空中堆满了灰色的积雨云，把一切都裹入夏天来临前冰冷、湿漉漉的水汽。酒吧临街的大门忽然被推开，有个拿着广告公司档案袋的男人匆匆跑下人行道向街角电话亭奔去，那里水泄不通。与此对比显得格外清晰的，是协警的叫喊：“对，我必须得赶去，这边的人暂时没有太大反应，南区的骚乱早就开始了……”

“这儿排队的是怎么回事！”有人高声嚷了起来。

“所有外来人员一律不得入内，抱歉，无可奉告……”

“对不起，让我过去……”

“先生！我们进不去，电话断线……谁来通报一下！有人给抓起来了吗？他死了吗？”

Brian拨开人群，试图向医院大门的方向挤去，响着警报器的警车与各大报纸的无线电广播车停在台阶那里，最前方堵满了骂骂咧咧的警察与记者，有些摄影师仍在给现场拍摄快照。还有一部分是他不认得的，几个身着便衣、神色警惕的人们在出口驻守，其中有个人的长相明显与常人不同，他猜想那是私家侦探或变种黑帮的受雇人员，真热闹。

Brian从人群中认出了自己的同事，后者对他点了点头便专心报道去了，年轻的记者驻足听了一会儿，没发现比报纸上更多的信息量。Charles Xavier，他听说过遇刺人的名字，无论在学界或眼下的政界都可谓是名流之一。什么人想要这样一个人的命？他想，这和长期以来传闻中说的变种人阵营分裂有关吗？果真如此的话，这些在现场巡视、行迹可疑的人是否正在酝酿下一步的火拼？

“有人出来了，”他同伴的声音忽然变得激动起来，“没穿制服，不是医务人员。”

他踮起脚尖，努力想把前方的情形看清楚，摄影记者举起相机拼命对准那个人的脸，黑暗中，镜头的闪光将他的面孔映射得愈发冷峻惨白。

下一秒，Brian Jackson的心几乎被一只冰冷的手攫住，恐惧又兴奋。天哪。Brain想，我认得这张脸。不少人也认出了这个常年占据报纸头条的男人，声音在四面八方突然同时爆发——

“万磁王！”

“谁他妈再说一遍？！”

“'地狱火'首领，万磁王！”

“我见过他！在达拉斯！”

不会错的，尽管在黑暗中，他们仍感到了那股直逼一切的气势。之前报道时事版时，这位涉嫌谋杀前总统、地下世界的变种人教父就是他们持续追踪的对象之一，由于其激进立场与极富煽动性的言论，不少人都觉得他比另一位领头人物Charles Xavier更难对付。耐人寻味的是，这两人间的不和已经是公开的秘密，被媒体称为主战派与和平派的矛盾。与X教授不同，万磁王很少借助媒体或合法渠道露面。而如今，他在政治对手生死未卜的情况下出现，这只预示着一件事情。

突然间无数巡逻车与警备车蜂拥而至，汽笛声划破已经开始下雨的夜空，轮胎在雨地上打滑发出刺耳的摩擦声。穿制服的警察与FBI们将这里团团围住，举起枪对准了人群中央的男人。Brian的心刺激得快要从胸膛中跳出来，他瞪大了眼睛，唯恐错过一分一秒，周围被激动的人群席卷，每个人都屏息静气，等待着即将发生的事。

“一级通缉犯Erik Lehnsherr，把手举起来！”探照灯亮起，为首的警探吼道。

万磁王就像听不见一样无动于衷，他理都没理警察，只是径直转向记者们的方向，然后开口，声音低沉有力。

“我今天在这里，是由于你们。”

“抓住他！”另一道命令从人群中炸响。

男人轻蔑地挥手，两秒内，所有枪械都脱离了主人的掌控，跃入夜空，扭曲变形成无法辨认的一团。不远处，所有的警车也像着了魔般被连根拔起，在空中旋转了几圈解体，然后重重地砸下来，火光冲天。见此情景，正欲冲上去的警员们犹豫了。

“还是没学聪明。今天用不着你们。”Erik Lehnsherr嘲讽地说，“我有话要你们转达。”

这一次腾空而起的是记者们的相机、话筒与镜头，它们呈诡异的姿态漂浮在空中，方才还中断的无线电突然恢复了正常，一时电波刺耳的声音充满耳膜，很显然，是万磁王操纵着它们的走向。

愤怒的情绪满溢在周遭的空气里，强烈却冰冷，几乎令人无法呼吸。

“你们，一直歧视、嫉妒、伤害另一个种族，并假装视而不见的人们，你们之中没有人是无辜的。正是你们利用卑下的手段，伤害了一个最不愿意见证战争的人。无论他是生是死，你们都毁掉了自己被宽恕的可能。我说：决不宽恕。

“你们试图战胜我们，摧毁我们，为什么？因为你们畏惧我们的天赋，因为我们与众不同。人类，”他冷笑着摇头，“一如既往，对异己的恐惧从未放松。我为Charles Xavier而来，他曾对你们抱有希望，但他错了。在这片土地上，我们从来没有体会过公正，我们所见的一切都是伪善。所以我们只有两条路，要么是战斗，要么是死亡。你不可能对你的敌人表现仁慈，没有一场战争不付出代价。

“这一切该到头了。现在，我对我的同胞们说：你们自由了。不要再隐藏自己，别再自我折磨，你们已经在恐惧与耻辱中活得太久。勇敢地站出来，加入战斗。我再说一遍，要么是战斗，要么是死亡——如果没有作好付出代价的准备，就不要轻易使用自由这个字眼。

“至于你们，你们有理由恐惧，因为我们才是要接管这个世界的人。我们今天展现在你们面前的力量只是警告，当我们决心净化世界的时候，我们将无人能敌。因为，我们才是未来。

“我们的复仇从今天开始，现在起，我给你们打扫战场的时间。”

 

快门按响，声音瞬间将Brian拉回现实，他如梦初醒地转头，身边的同事以不怕死的姿态捡起一台落在地上的相机，对准人群中的万磁王拼命拍着。片刻的安静因记者们的反应再度被打破，混乱中已经有无线新闻在重复着Erik Lehnsherr刚才的说辞，“未来”“战争”之类的字一再撞入耳中，荒谬到无法置信是亲身经历。有照明弹升高照亮了夜空，这一定是世界的末日，这是他最先想到的词。上一次有同样的感觉还是在1962年，那时，人人都认为，来自古巴或苏联的核弹随时可能降落，随时可能没有明天。

这是1968年4月4日晚，变种人政治家Charles Xavier遇刺案发生后四个小时，Brian Jackson并没有意识到，自己正在见证历史。

\- EP02 The Man Who Told Me About War 完 -


End file.
